1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for changing a layout to be output to save output sheets of paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-149218 discusses a technique for saving output sheets of paper. The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-149218 realizes saving sheets of paper by relocating data arranged in the last page to the preceding page.
Recently, documents including a plurality of layers have been increased. In these documents, drawing objects contained in the same page exist in respective different layers. Further, by switching display/non-display of each layer, documents corresponding to respective areas/individuals/models can be easily output.
However, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-149218, there are no descriptions about a saving technology of sheets taking layers into consideration. Therefore, processing for saving sheets on a layer-by-layer basis has not been realized.